There are known displays utilizing liquid crystals and organic EL. Generally, a display device is composed of a display panel, source drivers, gate drivers, a timing controller outputting a start signal to drivers, a backlight and the like. A start signal line for supplying a start signal to source drivers connects source drivers and the timing controller in series. It also connects gate drivers and the timing controller in series.
The backlight includes light emitting units, a light guiding unit that guides emitted light from the light emitting units to the display panel, and a driving driver that drives the light emitting units. The driving driver is coupled with the light emitting units via current lines. Generally, current lines are bundled in a group or groups at the input side to the driving driver, and are also bundled in a group or groups at the output side from the driving driver. As the organic EL is a natural light emitting element, the organic EL which utilizes an independent backlight module is also common.    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-295842    [Patent Reference 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-204207